Contemplations
by Mickey3
Summary: Dylan's thoughts on his crew after a long stretch in space.


**Contemplations  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 11/28/2008

Season: 1

Archive Permission: Ask first. I'll probably say yes.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 949

Author's Notes: Thanks to my beta, Laura.

* * *

Dylan sighed as he set his brush on his dresser and stared into his mirror. He'd done a lot of running that morning. The shower had felt great, washing away several hours worth of sweat and helping to relieve the minor aches in his muscles that go with a strenuous work out.

It had been weeks since they'd landed on a planet. Any planet. His crew was getting restless, including Rev Bem. So was he.

. . . Well, with the possible exception of Beka. Being confined within a space ship, even one as small as the Eureka Maru, for long periods of time didn't seem to bother her at all. He sort of envied her for that. He'd heard that she preferred being in space. Didn't really care for being on a planet at all, actually. That surprised him. It also made him curious as to why. He knew she'd been raised in space on the Maru, but there had to be more to it than that.

While he too enjoyed being in space, Dylan liked being on solid ground as well. He liked the feel of soil beneath his feet and the smell of fresh (on most planets, anyway), non-recycled air. He was also anxious to sign up more worlds for his restored Commonwealth. He was aware that the others thought that was all he cared about right now. While that was his primary objective, their assessment wasn't completely true. He also liked to meet new people and see new places. It was a big part of the reason he joined the High Guard. As a boy he'd always dreamed of having grand adventures and defeating the bad guys, of meeting new people, seeing new things and learning as much as he could about everything and anything.

Rev Bem sought the peace and tranquility of a quiet forest or a peaceful beach. It amazed Dylan that the Magog didn't seem to mind all the sand that got into his fur. While he did have his own quarters, peace and quiet were often hard to obtain for any extended period of time. Even on a ship the size of Andromeda.

Harper enjoyed going to different planets for the same reasons as Dylan himself did. Minus the action and adventure and bad guy defeating. Even after all these months, Harper continued to amaze him. He was proving himself to be every bit the genius he boasted to be. Despite the fact that over ninety percent of his home planet, Earth was now not much more than a cesspool of poverty, filth and destruction, Harper still longed to go back there. Oh, he never actually said that he wanted to go home, but Dylan could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice when he spoke about Earth. It was a shame, really. Earth was one of the few planets that Dylan had specifically wanted to visit before the fall. He'd heard of the many wonderful sights the planet offered. While many paled in comparison to what other planets had to offer, they were unique in their own special ways. And, Earth was the origin of his favorite sport, basketball. He regretted that he'd never had the opportunity.

Rommie, he wasn't really sure why she liked going planet side. Sure she was friendly with the crew, but she'd never given any indication that she cared for making new friends. With all the repairs that still needed to be made from some of their recent skirmishes, he was pretty sure she wasn't bored. Maybe it was because it was all still so new to her. Sure, technically she was as old as the Andromeda Ascendant, but her physical body was only a few months old. He could already see distinct differences between the Andromeda AI and Rommie. The more he thought about it; he was surprised the Andromeda hadn't had an Avatar before Harper had built Rommie. After all, all ships were supposed to have one. As far as he knew, Andromeda never did. One of these days, he'd have to look into that.

Tyr. He wasn't sure what he thought about Tyr. Sure, the guy had proven himself useful on several occasions, but he'd also proven that he needed to be watched closely and Dylan was leery as to the Nietzchean's loyalties. If he even had any to anyone other than himself. Playing any kind of game with him wasn't much fun. He was still trying to get him to understand the importance of playing by the rules. Their last basketball game had nearly ended in a sparring match. The fact was that Dylan was still waiting for the proverbial, or not so proverbial, knife in the back from Tyr. Perhaps unfairly, he knew that expectation was partly because of Gaheris' betrayal.

Trance, he knew, loved going to different worlds mostly to see what kind of new and exotic plants she could find. While she loved meeting new people as well, plants were her passion. Other than that, Trance was an enigma to him. He had no idea what species she was. Every time he asked her, he either got a cryptic answer or an odd smile. She was very good at that, giving cryptic answers.

"Dylan," Beka's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "you'd better get up here now."

Dylan sighed again and quickly finished getting dressed. As he hurried to the command deck, he determined that after whatever the crisis was that had Beka urging him to the command deck was resolved, he was getting them all off the ship for a few days.

Even if a certain someone had to be dragged off kicking and screaming.

_THE END_


End file.
